In certain cellular systems, certain molecules, such as cytokines and growth factors, can interact with a receptor of a cell, which triggers a process that affects the activity of one or more transcription factor. In certain instances, the process activates one or more transcription factors, which then bind to a response element region of a gene to induce transcription. In certain instances, the transcription factor is a Signal Transducer and Activator of Transcription (STAT).